A Fracture In The Glass
by scaryrainbow2005
Summary: Disclaimer: Do not read if you haven't read ACOWAR, ACOFAS and ToG series because there will be some spoilers! Feyre's heart is torn in two when Nesta tells her she has to make a decision. She either stays with Rhys and leaves her two sisters to go by themselves or, go with her sisters to possibly find Aelin, away from Rhys and her new family.
1. Chapter 1

'Feyre!' Mor called to me from across the hall 'When will you be finished?'

I let out a small groan 'when the world ends' I mutter under my breath.

'What was that Feyre darling?' Rhys strode into the living room of the town house and sat down beside me 'something about the world ending 'cause that won't be happening anytime soon.'

'Why not?' I try to sound curious but I'm too tired for this.

'Because the world doesn't love you enough to end this close to your birthday.'

'You remembered' I say with sarcastic excitement 'wohoo.'

'Don't sound so excited darling' Rhys lifts my chin with one finger 'it'll be great, and you know it.'

'Actually-' I start, I'm soon cut off by Mor yelling down the hall.

'You promised you'd come pick a present for yourself!' Great, she remembered as well.

'Alright, I'm coming' I call back, 'no need to get yourself tied in a knot.'

Rhys chuckled as he picked up the pile of papers from my lap. 'I'll deal with this, you go have fun.'

I gave him a look that said 'don't try me' and he sent a gentle caress down the bond that sent a shiver down my back as I walked out. I shivered again when I stepped out, realizing how cold it was outside I took a step back inside. Mor came down the hall and threw a scarf at me, smiling. I couldn't help but smile with her.

A small breeze picked up as we strolled the streets of Velaris. As Mor pushed a strand of her golden hair back to look through a window I spotted Cassian window shopping on the other side of the street. I tapped Mor on the shoulder 'I'll be right back' I said trying not to draw attention to where my gaze was just a few seconds ago and took off before she could respond. 'Guess who?!' I said in my most masculine voice as I covered Cassian's eyes.

'Hmmm... Gotta be Rhys' he chuckled as he turned around and jumped when he saw who it was. 'Oh, hi' he smiled as he subtly stepped in front of what he was looking at moments before.

'What's that?' I questioned trying to sidestep him.

'Nothing' he said quickly.

'Really?' I asked still trying to get past him. My attempts remained unsuccessful and were cut off when Mor came up behind me, dangling a bag over my shoulder.

'Looks like I didn't need your help Feyre' she acknowledges Cassian with a nod.

I sigh as Mor walks down the path, towards the town house 'thank god that's over' I mutter and Cassian chuckles. As I follow Mor back towards the house I notice Cassian walk inside the shop he was just standing at. I take a backwards glance at the window but whatever Cassian was trying to hide was gone before I could see it.

 **Sorry the first chapter is so short, I just wanted to see how it went before I commit completely. Three should be an update every week or so. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said I'd update like every week but... here I am... like a less than a day later... I'm gonna try and am for between 1000-2000 words a chapter by the way. From now on it will probs be every two to three days that I put an update. I will let you know if I am too busy and I apologize in advance if I am because sometimes school gets hectic! :)**

 **Rhysand's Point of View (RPOV)**

I quickly busied myself with the work Feyre had started. I was definitely going to regret doing this.

I was almost finished the stack of papers, when Mor walked in laughing, Feyre following grouchily behind. I quickly put the paper on the coffee table and stood up to hug my mate. As she leaned into the hug I whispered into her hair 'only five more days until the Solstice darling.' She just looked up at me and groaned. I chuckled as she squirmed out of the hug and sat on the couch. She picked up the stack of paper and smiled at me. Although my hand ached from writing so much, I sat next to her and took the stack from her lap.

'I can do it you know' she said with a small smirk.

'I know' I responded as I continued to write 'but I'm almost done.' Feyre scowled but let me finish. As the finished stack of paper disappeared, I turned to Feyre. 'Do you wan't to go for a fly?' She gave me a look of complete joy as she stood up.

'Of course I do' she responded.

'Good.'

As we walked out the door she stopped, I looked to hear and spoke down the bond 'what?' As soon as the words had flown down the bond, I knew what. It was dark outside. How had time slipped away so quickly? She looked to me and smiled as her wings formed and she took off.

'Catch me if you can!' She teased into the crisp night air. I took off after her but she was already so far ahead she was just a blob in the distance.

'Guess my lessons paid off' I sent down the bond.

'Not for you they didn't' she sent back. I let out a small chuckle as I chased my mate into the night.

As the sunlight filtered through the almost closed curtain, I rolled onto my side to face my mate. I studied her face as she slept and I couldn't get over how gorgeous she was, the way her hair fell over her face and the way her eyes fluttered. Wait!? Eyes fluttering? Shit! I rolled quietly back onto my back hoping she wouldn't notice. I waited in tense silence and breathed a sigh of relief when she gave no reaction. Just when I thought I was safe to look back over a small smile spread across her lips.

'Gotcha' she mumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes. 'You were watching me sleep, weren't you?'

'Is there a problem with that?' I propped my head up on my hand and the doonah slid down slightly. Feyre quickly pulled it back over her bare shoulders before I could sneak in a glance. Her hand traced idle circles on my chest and I pulled her into a hug. 'I could stay here all day' I mumbled into her hair.

'So could I' she sighed back.

 **Feyre's Point of View (FPOV)**

As I snuggled in closer to Rhys a small knock came at the door, reminding me that other people exist in this world. I sighed as I stood up and pulled on the silver night gown lying on the floor. Why was it on the floor? Quickly and all at once last night came back to me and a small smile bloomed on my lips as I answered the door. Cassian was standing at the door, flustered and worried. 'What's up Cass?' I questioned, trying to read his expression.

'Nothing' he said too quickly 'can I talk to Rhys?'

'Of course' I said leading him in.

'Alone please?' Cassian pleaded. I gave Rhys a quick glance as I quietly slipped out of the room.

I went down the stairs quickly and walked into the lounge room, only to find Elain and Nesta deep in conversation. Nesta glowered at me as she stood up and left the room, only giving a quick backwards look at Elain before slamming the front door behind her. 'What was that about Elain?'

'It's fine' she whispered, avoiding my gaze. I sat beside her ready to ask some more questions when Cassian came strolling down the stairs, whistling happily.

'Are you ok Cassian' I ask cautiously, his sudden mood change throwing me off.

'Of course I am!' he beamed.

'If you say so' I reply as he steps out the door and flies towards the heart of Velaris. I turn back to Elain. 'Are you sure everything is fine with you and Nesta?' I push.

'Yeah' she replies, distant. She stands slowly 'I'm going to go for a walk. Talk to you later.'

'OK' I sigh and sit on the couch. A single tear falls and lands on my night gown, glistening against the sharp silver. A gentle caress comes down the bond and I'm comforted by it as I lean into the cushions of the couch and let the tears come out.

 **RPOV**

As my mate picks up her night gown and slides it over her head a small smile appears across her face. All I can think about is how gorgeous she is when she's happy when she answers the door and the smile is instantly wiped from her face. I want to tear shreds from whoever is at the door, that is until Cassian comes in looking completely frazzled. Feyre slips out of the room after giving me a quick glance, and slowly closes the door behind her. I sit up and look at Cassian. 'Are you ok there Cassian? You look a bit worried.'

'Well-' he starts, but a slam from downstairs stops him. He waits, listening for any other sound but hears nothing. 'I can't work out what to get Feyre for her birthday.' he says.

'You think you've got it hard' I say 'I got her a house last year. What can I do that will top that?' He almost looks sympathetic when he replies.

'That's your problem not mine, now what should I get Feyre?' He stops, then suddenly gets up smiling. 'I've got it' he almost runs out of the room and I hear him bounding down the stairs. I smile to myself as I get up and pull some pants on.

A few minutes later, a small flicker of sadness comes across the bond. I send a gentle caress and get nothing in response. I'm about to go downstairs when a sweeping wave of sad takes over. I quietly creep down the stairs and watch my mate sob into her arms. I start to go over to her before deciding the better if it. I send another small flicker of light down the bond as I lean against the wall and watch my mate cry.

After Feyre wipes her eyes, I realize that I'm an ass. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her shoulders, lightly kissing the top of her head. 'Want to talk about it?' I ask.

 ** **I have decided that from now on I will put a picture at the end of each story, sometimes something funny and sometimes art like this. I do not own these pictures and give full rights to the owner.****

 ** **-Khia 3****


	3. Chapter 3

**I have decided that I will update every Saturday and Thursday (AWST) but every friday I will do some pictures and funny acotar and ToG stuff!**

 ** **Til' next time****

 ** **-Khia 3****


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a7cc8f5cc8b63e19012c5a1caa8e11b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"FPOV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8e8fb1021ff0aa113a1406b77ccd594"As the sun peeked over the horizon, there was already a flurry of activity in the townhouse. I really didn't want to get out of bed and face the inevitable stream of questions from everyone that would range from "do you want pink or blue candles?' or "what flavour cake do you want Feyre?" I really wasn't ready to deal with it. I tried to roll over and get more sleep but I just couldn't. I stood up and got out of bed, slowly making my way towards the bathroom. After having a bath and combing my hair, I walk back into the room to find Rhys waiting for me. He smirked as he noticed the lack of clothes on me. I walked over to where he was sitting on the bed and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Not today Rhys, I have things to do." I muttered "Like what?" he replied with a small smile. "Stuff." I retort as I rifle through my clothes, selecting a light sweater and pants to wear. He lets out a small whine of protest and gives me a sad look. "Illyrian baby" I mutter as he laughs and pats the spot on the bed beside him. "So, what does my em style="box-sizing: border-box;"gorgeous /emmate possibly have to do on the day before her birthday." Rhys practically pleaded, putting emphasis on the word gorgeous. I sigh as I blow him a kiss and walk out the bedroom door, leaving him and his puppy dog eyes sitting on the bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ed5befa2146f40ec967fef23b2a50ea"As I strolled through Velaris whistling a quiet tune, I saw Azriel sitting alone in a quiet pub. I quietly walked in and sat across from him. He looked up and jumped a little when he saw me sitting there. "Feyre" he acknowledged me with a nod of his head. He went to stand up but i put my hand on his arm stopping him. "What's on your mind Az?" I ask. He blows out a small sigh before shaking his head "nothing, it's fine" he outs on a smile and goes to leave again but I stand up with him. When he realizes I'm not giving up, he sits back down and starts to explain. "You see Feyre, I just can't seem to find you a good enough birthday present." I let out a small laugh as he wrings his hands. "Is that what was bothering you?" I place my hands on top of his "you know that i don't particularly care for presents Az" He gives a small smile and nods his head "I know, it's just that you deserve it Feyre, you really do." I stand up shaking my head and give him a small hug before strolling out of the pub and making my way towards my original goal. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f1b028a09506f9e86e9939401a229d0"I knock on the door to Nesta's apartment but get no response. I knock harder and hear a muffled thump come from inside. I turn the handle, finding it unlocked. As I step inside I see Nesta running around shifting things. "Feyre" she starts, short of breath "how are you?" she barely manages to pant out as she shifts her weight between her feet. "Nesta, what are you hiding from me?" she looks angry when I say this, like I'm the one hiding something. The fake smile she had plastered on her face instantly drops. "I don't see why that is any of your business" she states. "I'm your sister, it is my business" I retort sharply. I nudge the door shut with me foot and step further into the room. "What are you doing Nesta?" I ask again, this time with more bite to my words. "Elain and I are leaving" she says sharply. "What?" I ask furrowing my brows in confusion. "You heard me, and you either come with us or stay with these Fae scum" a hint of a smirk shows on her face. "When?" I manage to rasp out, trying not to cry. "Tomorrow" That one word undid me, I let the tears fall down, one by one. Nesta almost looks concerned as she steps past me, opening the door and strolling out of the apartment. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d45ef8020410d6b96fcc10bb75637ef4"As fast as I can, I winnow back to the townhouse, straight into the arms of Rhys who was waitinf for me in the bedroom. "Feyre?" He asks "whats wrong" I say nothing, instead burying my head in his shoulder crying. When I finally look up, wiping my eyes, Rhys looks down at me with concern lacing his expression. "Feyre?" He asks again. I shake my head, instead lowering my shields for him and letting him see it for himself, unable to bring myself to talk about it. The whole time he strokes my hair muttering how much he loves me. I lean into his warmth as exhaustion finally kicks in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6274fceb13c955b5913fa354b9e39b5"I wake up in my bed, completely disorientated and let out a small scream. Rhys rolls over and opens his eyes, still dreary "Feyre darling" he whispers into my hair. "What's wrong" his eyes glint in the darkness, relaxing me. "Nothing" I mutter"I just forgot where I was" I hold him tighter, needing to feel his warmth, as he looks over to the clock on the nightstand. "Happy birthday darling" he murmurs, sitting up and pulling me onto his lap. "Whats the time"I whisper, suddenly very awake. "two-ish" Rhys replies. "Already?" I moan tipping my head back. Rhys just chuckled a little, brushing his lips against the top of my head. I sat up straighter, suddenly feeling quite nauseous. "Feyre?" Rhys barely gets out the words before his bare chest is covered in the contents of my stomach. "Shit" Rhys mutters, standing up with me still in his arms and carrying me to the bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up." He places me on the small stool in front of the mirror as he runs the bath. He rinses his torso before letting the small amount of water out. He slowly peels of his puke covered undershorts before helping me do the same with my clothes. He carries me into the bath, sitting me on his lap. We sat in comfortable silence fro a few minutes before Rhys spoke; "so, what are we going to do about your sister?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef771f2064d7952db78429a247fc0c69"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a0b221a07539f05354848b3e297c93c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been having some personal problems but I should now be able to update 1-2 times a week (hopefully) school might get in the way a bit though so don't get your hopes up :)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de788bc929a6e669a04950b2297db42d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Khia 3/span/p 


	5. Ummm sorry

Hey guys, I just wanted to say, I'm not sure what's going on with the last chapter. I'm trying my best to fix it but for now, if you would like you can read the story on wattpad. I have the same username on wattpad as I do here so if you can't bear o wait, go check it out.

Thanks for your patience!

-Khia


End file.
